


The Snow Train

by Zagramore1412



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Snow and Ice, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagramore1412/pseuds/Zagramore1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had an argument with his brother and storms out their house. He planed to take the train to their aunts and spend the night there. However an unfortunate event swept by. Read the final moments of a teenage boy, who survived a crash, as he reaches his goal to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Train

**Author's Note:**

> This Is the first time I wrote a story and I hope that everyone will like it. Please feel free to write comments and opinions, or if you don't want to.

**The Train**

The sudden avalanche crashed into the train sending it falling over a cliff. Passengers panicked, screamed, cried and prayed as their bodies ricochet off the walls from the rotating motion of the vehicle. But it all finally came to a stop when the locomotive destructively slammed into a field of snow.  

When he opened his sea emerald eyes Ryan saw what was left after the fall. Glass windows, which use to allow him to see the shining white light horizon of the magnificent wonderful world, now reduced to shattered pieces that acts as a gate for the glazing blizzard to blow through. Metal poles, which he climbed on as a child, now deformed and positioned in unbalanced and irregular formations. Warm seats, which use to be his trampoline and pillow, now draped in blood soiled snow.   

Suddenly Ryan felt a sharp stinging pain in his stomach causing him to wheeze and cough. Blobs of thick disgusting blood flew out and painted spots of the snow in front of him with scarlet. He tried to wipe away the drips of garnet, below his lips, but noticed that his pale slender arms and legs were trapped by the deep snow. He continued to struggle but felt more pain only to stop when he saw the cold metal rod impaled in the centre right of his abdomen. 

A gale from the blizzard blew along, ruffling his short untidy raven hair, causing Ryan to shiver uncontrollably. The edges of his unzipped blue sports jacket fluttered in the force of the wind revealing his wrinkled blood stained yellow T-shirt. A small single piece of glass glided across the air and grazed pass his cheek drawing trickles of blood from his face.  

Ryan hazily looked down as he gathered his thoughts together. Why was he there? He remembered from hours ago that furniture and stones had been thrown. Faces red with frustration and fury, the angry look he gave and the teary glare he received from his brother alarmed him. Were they fighting? He did not know if it was because of a trauma inflicted to the head but he could not remember what the argument they had was about. 

Harder and harder the blizzard blew rushing across his body. The still bodies laying on the floor and across the seats became masked by the onslaught of snow. Ryan could only believe that everyone on the passenger train were either unconscious or had already passed on to the next life. Fear took a form as the darkened widening iris of his eyes. As blood rushed up, his rough hard cheeks flushed a rosy colour indicating his body trying to keep him warm. Grief had entered the train.   

A house came to his blurry view. The wind, gentle and warm, caused the rope swings to sway back and forth. Causing loud thuds at a time, lumps of snow fell and splat across the red tiled roof from the tall lanky leafless tree. Birds sang beautifully and chirped irritatingly but remained majestic all together as they flew across the clear cobalt sky. Harley the husky would jump and prance around in her territory of snow. Her loud and fast barks echoed through the familiar forest as the pair of kind brown eyes looked back at him.  

Ryan wanted to go home. He tugged and thrashed his arms and legs trying to escape his permafrost prison. His body, burning in pain, gushed out blood as the wound on his stomach opened even wider with every sharp movement. But he continued. Kicking, punching, pulling, punting; every action that he executed caused his injuries to worsen. Shouts and cries echoed throughout the train as Ryan violently shook the snow like an enraged badger.  

Cracks formed in the hardened snow as Ryan finally broke free. He firmly grasped the metal rod in his dirty bloodied hands and pushed his body up. Red veins crawled to the centre of his failing vision as not even the pain of his flesh ripping apart could stop his ambition. With one forceful push, Ryan finally separated his body from the floor bound rod.  

Holding a hand over his punctured stomach, he shakily found balance in his frozen legs. Ryan turned his dizzy head left to right and found an open door. Forcing himself to hold back a cough, he threw his leg forward and took a step. Right, left, right, left, his frostbitten body advanced until he lost his balance and fell face down into the snow covered seats.  

He held his mouth and coughed out heavily more streams of blood. His once bright yellow scarf, that was soaked in the pool of blood, gauged the distance between his body and his snow cage. Ryan grind his teeth together as he raised and treaded towards the door. He leaned and held on from one pole to the next while a gust of hail slipped through the glassless windows and beat against his entire bruised body. Just as he was about to reach out for the second last pole his hand slipped. Causing him to fall down into a pile of snow.  

His lungs burned, his entire body ached, his eyes stung but his determination was still flaring. Pressing his tightly clenched fist against the floor he slowly pushed himself back up. He cried out loud before pushing off and rushing ahead. Reaching his hand out he grasped the metal pole and pulled himself closer to the exit. Standing back on his numb legs he pushed forward and rest his palm on the closed door.  

Lower and lower his breathing drew as the breathable air was frozen in the glazing blizzard. Ryan wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled from the side. But the door would not move. He tugged and yanked furiously with all his might even relying on the full force of his weight to slide the door open. The ice sealing the door in place shattered in the pressure finally sliding fully open causing Ryan to fall back.  

He weakly pushed himself up and crawled across the ice cold snow until he fell off the train into a deep snow pile. His heart beat quickly and loudly as every muscle in his body gave into exhaustion. Ryan looked up to the murky cloud filled sky as the blizzard continued to rain down. When he looked to his side, a tall figure in dark cloak stood looking down at him behind the shadows of his hood. The rattles and chimes of the chains, wrapped around its arms, echoed in Ryan's ears before the darkness of his heavy eyes sealed him away. 

Only one word came to mind. Help... 


End file.
